SED DE SANGRE
by chibichibi Twilighter Greyssed
Summary: Edward es el asesino más buscado de los Estados unidos. Esward viaja a forma para buscar a su próxima víctima. La ro no sabe que ella le pagara con la misma moneda


DISCLAIMER: La trama ia es completamente de mi autoría y los personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer.

**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA CCONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y ESCENAS SANGRIENTAS QUE PUEDEN HACER QUE EL LECTOR SE SIENTA MAL...( también cuenta con errores ortográficos que provocan lo mismo que se les menciono al comienzo) QUEDAN AVISADOS...**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMARY: Edward es el asesino más buscado de todos los Estados Unidos.<strong>**Edward viaja aForks para buscar a su próxima víctima. Y la encuentra, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que la chica la pagara con la misma moneda.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EDWARD.<strong>

Miro hacia la cara de la chica que tengo frente ami , ella me mira horrorizada al ver el arma blanca que sostengo entre mis manos. Le sonrio ladinamente.

-Shhhhh- Coloco mi dedo entre sus labios - No te asustes ¿sí? Prometo que sera rápido.

Ella niega con la cabeza y trata de gritar, pero es en vano, nadie escuchara sus gritos.

-Tranquila Alice - dijo. En realidad no se si ese es su nombre de pila. No me importa, pero la llamare así por que Alice es un nombre bonito, y me gusta. Cierro los ojos y hago lo que tengo que hacer. Alice suelta un gemido y abro los ojos para mirarla. Ella me mira horrorizada y da su último respiro de vida. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro...Ella ha muerto. Me separo del cuerpo de la chica y hago lo que ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer después que termino con alguien.

.

.

.

.

Días después me mudo a un pueblito a las afueras de Seattle. He decidido que es ahí donde buscare a mi próxima chica.

Estoy en una pequeña cafeteria del pueblo. He comprado el periodica y leo la primera plana.

**"EL ASESINO SIN ROSTRO ATACO DE NUEVO"**

Tengo ganas de soltar una fuerte carcajada. No puedo creer que me hayan puesto ya un apodo. Miro el articulo con más atención y saboreo cada palabra escrita en el pedazo de papel.

Allí se dice que soy el asesino más buscado de toda América, que a mi cuenta ya suman diez mujeres. Todas ellas asesinadas de didiferente forma, que es algo raro por que todos los asesinos tienes su " _modus operandi" , _pero que con el asesino sin rostro es dificil hallarlo por que todavia no encuentran ninguna pista de su ADN en ninguna de sus victimas, hasta ahora soy el asesinados perfecto.

Dejo el periodíco sobre la mesita y miro a mi alrededor...Entonces la veo. Ella es una criatura hermosa. Ella esta sentada a un par de mesas de distancia . Sostiene entre sus manos un libro desgastado , no puedo ver bien la portada ya que esta esta muy vieja y desgastada. La miro detalladamente y mi cocorazón comienza a latir con fuerza como si se fuera a salir de su lugar. Y entonces decido que es ella. Es ella mi próxima chica.

Me levanto de mi lugar y voy a donde esta ella, me paro frente a la silla desocupada y me aclaro la garganta.

-Hola- le digo un poco nervioso. Diablos. Sí, es la indicada.

Su cabello castaño cubre la mayor parte de su cara. Quita la mirada de su libro y levanta la mirada hacia mí...¡Jodido Dios! Ella es hermosisima. Sus ojos son del color chocolate profundo, tiene nariz respingada y una tez tan blanca como la más hermosa de las porcelanas.

-Hola- dice timida.

Ahora puedo ver la portada del libro con más claridad.

-Orgullo y prejuicio? -preguntó señalando el libro. Ella suelta una timida sonrisa y asiente.

-Sí - dice.

- Es un buen libro. ¿puedo? -Señaló la silla frente a ella vacía.

-Sí, claro - dice, y me siento frente a ella.

Los siguientes días cortejo a Isabella. Ella es muy tímida y reservada. Sé que me costara tratarla de persuadir para que estemos solos en un lugar apartado, pero creo que será divertido. Y tengo muchontiempo para eso.

A lo largo de tres semanas he averiguado algo de Isabella, ella esta sola lo que es un alivio para , ya que nadie armara un alboroto cuando la encuentren muerta.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Isabella. Esta chica es diferente a las demás. Cada vez que pienso que actuara como las otras chicas, ella hace todo lo contrario y eso me sorprende. A veces he llegado a pensar que quiero concervarla por más tiempo, pero no puedo permitirme eso. Ella podria descucrir que es lo que soy y no dudaria en llamar a la policia. Y también esta el hecho de que esta ultima semana he estado soñando con mil maneras de matar a la chica.

.

.

.

Por fin he logrado convencer a Isabella de venir a mi casa, así que en estos momentos me encuentro afilando todo mi instrumental equipo para cuando llegue mi invitada. Me encuentro emocionado por que sé que va a ser un festín. Paso el trapo por la navaja que me regalo mi padre en mi cumpleaños numero 13. Y entonces recuerdo el corte que le hice a mi padre en el cuello con au propio regalo de cumpleaños. Suspiro ante el recuerdo de Carlisle pidiendome que no lo matara . Recuedo cuando él muy hijo de puta me rogaba para que no le matara. Pero como no hacerlo cuando yo mismo había visto como esa escoria había matado a mi madre y luego lo hizo paracer un accidente. Tambien recordaba la muerte de Esme, la puta de mi padre. La muy perra tambien me suplicaba que la dejara vivir, que no le diria a nadie. Le propuse que me hiciera sexo oral a lo que ella accedió. La puta tenía practica por que fue una mamáda buena. Despues de eso la mate.

Unos cuantos golpes resusenaron en la puerta, haciendo que volviera al presente. Guarde mis utencilios que ocuparia más tarde y fui a abrirla puerta. Y allí parada estaba Isabella.

-Hola- le dije en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta.

-Hola- respondió animadamente lanzandose a mis brazos y dandome un beso en los labios. Aquello me extraño ya que era yo el que la besaba.

-Pasa - dije.

-He traído un par de películas - dice levantando las dos cajas y mostrandomela.

Le sonrió socorrona,ente. Ella trae la masacre en Texas (1) y El Orfanato (2). Irónico.

-Pon la que quieras mientras yo hago las palomitas- digo. Eso me dara tiempo para terminar de hacer algunas cosas, ella asiente y va a al living. Por mi parte voy a la cocina .

Veinte minutos despiés todo esta listo. Voy a la sala y ahi esta Isabella. Me siento a su lado y ella pone Play al DVD.

La pelicula esta por terminar. Isabella me quita el bote de palomitas de las manos y lo coloca en el suelo. Se levanta del sofa y se monta a orcajadas arriba de mí. Me sorprendo un poco al principio , ella no es así. Pero luego rwcuerdo que las chicas más timidas son las más intensas.

-Jodeme- dice acercando sus labios a los mios. Delinea con su lenga mis labios, el placer crece dentro de mi. La tomo de las caderas y la halo hacia abajo, hacia mi ya despierta erección. Ella gime, lleva sus manos hacia su camisa de botones y tira de ella, haciendo que estos salten por todas partes. No pierdo tiempo y voy directo hacia su sosten, lo desabrocho y devoro uno de sus pechos. No tengo tiempo para ir lento. No, eso no me va. Me toma oma por los cabellos halandome más y comienza a restregarse sobre mis pantalones.-Jodeme- vuelve a pedir.

-Rodeame las caderas nena, vamos a la habítacion.

Ella obedece y me rodea la cintura. Me levanto con ella del sofá y voy a la habítacion. No suelo coger con mis victimas, pero estoy lo suficientemente caliente como para que eso me importe. Cuando llegamos a la habítacion, Isabella baja las piernas y se pone de pie.

-Quiero hacer algo - dice con voz sexy. Coloca las manos sobre mis vaqueros y los desabotóna, seguido por la cremayera y baja lentamente los pantalones llevandose tambien los boxers. Le dedicó una sonrisita lobuna , a lo que ella me la devuelve. Isabella mira mi verga y se relame los labios . Toma el eje de mi verga con una mano, su boca se acerca más y da un lenguetazo a la cabeza de mi verga. Eso hace estremecerme. Jodido Dios se siente tan bien. Después introduc toda mi verga en su boca hasta la garganta y empieza a mamarla lentamente, luego sube la velicidad. Sugeto su cabello y marco un ritmo y comienza a culerle la boca . Mi cuerpo se estremece. En este momento me .siento como un puto puberto. Joder...estoy apunto de correrme. Detengo la acción y salgo de la boca de Isabella.

-No quiero correrme en tu boca linda - digo y la tomo de las manos , ayudandola a levantarse- Desvistete - le ordeno, ella obedece. Se quita losnpantalones y las bragas, quedando expuesta a mi.

Me acerco a ella por detras, la tomo de la cintura y la halo hacia mi. Ella al sentir mi mienmo contra se trasero suelta un grito de sorpresa. Coloco mi otra mano sobre su sexo y lo acaricio suavemente. Su cavidad esta humed. Joder, no aguanto más. La tomo de la mano y la halo . Me siento al borde de la cama, ella va a montarme, pero la detengo. La tomo de las caderas y la giro a modo que quede de espaldas a mi. Jalo de sus caderas para que quede semi agachada, coloco mi miembro en su entrada y ella instintivamente comienda a bajar lentamente, empalandose en mi verga.

Joder...ella es tan estrecha que siento que mi pene no cabe en esa deliciosa baja hasta que mis huevos se encuentran contra su gime de placer.

-Oh...sí...- dice mientras vuelve a subir y a bajar.

Con las manos tomo suspechos y comienzo a masajearlos lentamente.

-Joder nena, estas muy caliente.

Ella no dice nada y sigue con su labor. Sube, baja, sube, baja. Aumenta su velocinas y siento que susparedes baginames se contrepaen y aprietan más a mi verga. Mierda. Estoy a punto de correrme. Ella grita de placer mientras se sus caderas y embisto un par de veces más y mi climax llega. Joder...esto es tan putamente bueno. Una legera capa de sudor cubre nuestros cuerpos, niestras respiraciones son irregulares.

-Eso estuvo jodidamente bueno - digo. No me importa admitirlo ya que ella no se lo contara a nadie.

Una vez acabado nuesto acto sexual, salgo de del inrerior de ella y me dirigo al baño para refrescarme un poco y prepararme para el gran acotecimiento que viene a continuación . Cuando salgo del baño, Isabella se encuentra parada justo frente a al espejo que se encuentra en la habitación. Isabella se arroja a mis brazos. Se separa un poco de mi. De prontro algo caliente atraviesa mi pi pecho. Miro hacia abajo y me encuentro con algo rojo saliendo de mi. Es sangre. Sangre roja, tan roja que me gusta. Algo metalíco sobre sale de mi pecho: es un cuchillo. Dios...Un cuchillo sale de mi pecho. Levanto la mirada y miro a Isabella. Ella me devuelme la mirada y sonrie.

-¿Te duele? -dice con voz tierna. Sonrié. Lleva un dedo hasta donde mi herida y toma un poco de sagre con el dedo inspdice, se lo lleva a la boca y lo saborea.- No eres él unico - dice -, soy igual que tú con la excepción de que soy más inteligente.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella. No puedo creer que esta perra me haya engañado de esta manera. Pero tambien me sorprende que no me haya dado cuenta. Particularmeme soy muy obserbador.

Tosó un poco y noto que de mi boca tamibién esta saliendo liquido color rojo. Mi cuerpo se siente debil y caigo de rodillas en la alfombra. Ella mira hacia abajo.

-¿Qué mal ? haz ensuciado la alfombra,nesa manchabsera dificil de quitar ,¿sabes? - dijo en tono lastimero y haciendo un bonito puchero.

seguí contemplandola y esta vez una sonrisita salió de mi boca.

-seguro- logre decir

Sí que le iba a costar sacar la mancha de sabgre. Eso me constaba.

De pronto una sensacdón de temor se alojo en alguna parte de mí. Iba a morir.

-No creo que vivas por mucho, pero antes de que mueras quiero decirte por que tú. Te elegi a ti por qué sé quien eres y sé lo hiciste, eso me emocióno un poco. Tambien por que no tiwnes familiabybeso me facilita las cosas...Ha...y antes de que mueras quiero que sepas que lanpas bien contigo, ere bueno en la cama.

No segui escuchando nada más . Mi pecho ardía como los mil demonios y el oxigeno cada vez se hacia menos. Cerré los ojos por un mometo. Supongo que esto era lo que sentian las chicas cuando empuñana mi navaja sobre ellas, o quiza fuera pero. Supongo que merecia esto, o algo peor, pero esto no era mi decisión sino de Isabella.

Trate de abrirnlos ojosnper estos eran pesados. Intente unparbde veces más y tuve exitó. Frwnte a mi se encontraban todas las chicas a las que habia asesinado. Ellas lucian tal y como las habia dejado. Las mire horrorizado.

-¡BIENVENIDO EDWARD! - dijo Alice con voz perversa.

Fin


End file.
